


A Joyous Day

by Ralkana



Series: Xs and Os ~ Kissing Meme and Cuddle Meme Fics [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love Wins, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint pinballed around the room, flushed and beaming as he accepted congratulatory slaps on the back and cheek kisses. All this <em>touching</em> would normally freak him out, but tonight, nothing was going to bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Joyous Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something in the joy that followed the SCOTUS ruling regarding same sex marriage, but I just don't have much writing time this weekend. Instead, I'm posting this ficlet which was [originally written for the tumblr kissing meme](http://ralkana.tumblr.com/post/57124919521/clint-nick-17). I think it's appropriate for ~~today~~ this weekend (since even though I missed the 26th, I haven't been to bed, so it counts!), and I hope you think so too, and that you enjoy it. :)
> 
> #lovewins

 

Clint pinballed around the room, flushed and beaming as he accepted congratulatory slaps on the back and cheek kisses. All this _touching_ would normally freak him out, but tonight, nothing was going to bother him.

"You look so happy," Maria said, and he grinned at her. She was smiling, her hair down and swinging at her shoulders, and she was in a pretty blue sundress, and Clint's smile grew because he knew she could _still_ kick the ass of anybody here, even in four inch heels.

"It's kind of crazy how happy I am," he laughed. "A little scary. Damn. Kind of a lot scary."

Her eyes softened, and he ducked his head, avoiding her gaze.

"You deserve it," she said, kissing his cheek, and seriously, what was with all the cheek kisses? "You both do."

"Have you seen my husband?" he asked, and then he laughed, 'cause shit. _Husband._

Maria laughed with him. "I think I saw him with Nick, by the bar. There may have been shot glasses involved."

Clint's eyes widened. "Crap. 'scuse me."

He made a beeline for the bar, which was surrounded by a sizable crowd -- an open bar did tend to attract attention.

He winced as he got close enough to see Nick and Phil slam back matching shots, the crowd around them cheering.

Phil shook it off and then glanced up to see Clint approaching. His face lit up, and Clint just had to stop for a minute and stare.

His husband was fucking gorgeous. Clear blue eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed a happy pink, and he was dressed in a tuxedo so expertly tailored that it moved like it was part of him.

"Clint!" he called, waving him closer. "C'mon! We're doing shots!"

"I can see that. Guess we know who's gonna be carrying who over the threshold," Clint answered, but he moved closer and took the shot glass Nick handed him.

The tequila was smooth and aged, but still burned all the way down. The three of them slammed their shot glasses down on the bar at the same time, all of them laughing.

"Kiss. Kiss! _Kiss! **KISS!**_ " The chant started again, as it had all night long, growing in volume, and Clint grabbed Phil, kissing him as they both laughed. Phil tasted of lemon, and salt, and tequila, and Clint reveled in it. _Husband!_

"My turn," Nick said as they broke apart, and Clint was caught off-guard as Nick grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Best man's duty to kiss the bride."

Clint squawked in surprise as Nick's lips found his, and then he figured, _Screw it!_ and decided to give as good as he got.

He licked along the seam of Nick's lips, tongue plunging in when Nick's lips opened in surprise. Taking advantage of the moment, Clint wrapped his arms around Nick and swung him into a deep dip, swearing into his mouth as their center of gravity shifted violently and almost dropped them both.

Nick caught up quickly and kissed him back, laughing, one hand splayed across the back of Clint's suit jacket, the other tangled in his hair. The crowd around them whistled and catcalled, and they kissed until Clint felt something tugging at Nick's arm.

"Hey!" Phil said, laughing. "Hey! Let go! Mine!"

Clint pulled away with a dramatic smack of his lips, spinning Nick back out of the dip. They both bowed at the cheering crowd, and then Nick shoved him toward Phil.

"Get out of here, assholes," he ordered, still grinning. "Go honeymoon."

"Gladly," Phil replied, arm wrapped possessively around Clint's waist as he narrowed his eyes in mock jealousy at his best friend. "Let's go, Barton!"

"Barton-Coulson, excuse you," Clint shot back, and they grinned at each other as their guests demanded another kiss.

**END**


End file.
